


You already have the bloody prince

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suits, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco invites Harry to be his date to his parents annual summer ball. Teasing and adoration ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	You already have the bloody prince

If anybody had the ability to completely infuriate Draco it was Harry. He’d be late or undressed or so bloody distracting that Draco would lose his train of thought. So, rationally, Harry was his first choice as a date to his family's annual summer ball. 

In preparation he had made sure Harry was staying over the night before. Completely ignoring his father’s futile protests. Draco had picked out Harry’s suit, had set an alarm for the following day and had planned everything so perfectly that only an idiot would push everything off kilter. That, or someone with the biggest death wish to ever exist.

“The ball doesn’t start until eight but I’d like us to be ready an hour or so before that because Pansy will arrive earlier than everyone else and she can become tetchy.”

Harry stifled a laugh. Draco was more tetchy than he’d ever seen Pansy. They were both control freaks but at least Pansy tried to keep it to her own actions and not everyone around her. Draco on the other hand liked every variable to be as controlled as possible. Which included his nonchalant boyfriend.

Still ranting Draco continued on, “And you need to promise to behave.”

Dramatically Harry pretended to stab himself in the chest with an invisible sword, toppling backwards onto Draco’s emerald sheets, “As if I don’t behave. I find that rather offensive.”

“I mean it.” Draco sounded like he was two seconds away from full on shrieking, “I need you to take this seriously. It was hard enough persuading my father to let you stay the night. I don’t need to prove his point that you’re just another reckless Gryffindor.”

Harry had to bite his lip in order to not say that was exactly what he was. He had an overflowing track record to prove it. From killing professors and battling basilisks. His bravery often bordered on stupidity, not that anyone complained once he’d saved the day.

“Fine,” Harry huffed giving Draco a grin, “I’ll be the best boyfriend ever and you’ll have to kiss me as an award at midnight.”

Draco stopped pacing at that and made his way over to his bed, “Why midnight?” he asked plopping down next to Harry. The bed was way too big for two people.

“It seems awfully romantic,” Harry admitted, “I am attending a ball and considering life at the Dursleys, I’m kinda like a bootleg Cinderella.”

“Cinderella?”

Harry always forgot Draco didn’t grow up with the same fairy tales he did. So he took the time to explain the story. Allowing Draco to play with his hair which was in desperate need of a haircut. With each twirl of his inky strands a warm fuzz bloomed in Harry’s chest. He didn’t let on but he could see the mischievous glint in Draco’s eye, he knew what he was doing.

Once Harry finished Draco flicked the tip of his nose, “You will not be running away at midnight. If you try I’ll bind you to a chair for the rest of the night.”

“That wasn’t the point. Don’t worry I have no plans to do a runner.”

His arm had snaked around Draco’s shoulder and pulled him closer so that his blonde hair was brushing his chin. If Harry had his way they would’ve slept that way. Lying across the bed instead of up and down, close and cosy. But he didn’t hold on as Draco slipped away to change out of his jeans and shirt to put on some pyjamas. 

Whilst Draco got changed he shuffled up so his head was against one of the ridiculously fluffy pillows. It almost swallowed his head whole as he sank down. Never in his life had he had such a soft pillow, even at Hogwarts where everything seemed to be perfect.

Harry had almost fallen asleep by the time Draco returned. He let Draco tuck him in and welcomed the dip he created when he came in beside him. It was nice. Domestic. Warm.

-

Draco woke up before the alarm. Before Harry. The sun was peeking through his overpriced curtains and shining across Harry’s peaceful face. When the boy-who-lived was asleep, he was no longer the boy-who-lived. Instead he was just a gorgeous boy who Draco Malfoy adored, even when he wouldn’t admit it.

Carefully Draco traced Harry’s jaw with his thumb. Then the curve of his lip. And finally he ran his fingers through the black mop Harry called hair. It was always softer than Draco anticipated. Almost silky. When Harry began to groan Draco retracted his hand. Fast and panicked.

With a smile growing on his face Harry grumbled, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Draco squeaked back, earning himself a hearty laugh from Harry.

He’d been caught. Not that Harry seemed to mind.

Harry shuffled up and propped himself up on his elbows, turning his head so he could look right at Draco who was leaning on his side. The shirt he had worn to bed last night riding up to reveal his toned stomach.

“When do we have to be up?” Harry asked, choosing to stare into Draco’s eyes to cause the right amount of sexual tension.

Draco’s eyes darted over Harry’s ear, the clock read 9:15 on the dot,“15 minutes but that’s only for breakfast.”

“And afterwards, we will resume into a day of boring preparations. The only good part being that I get to see you in a tailored suit.”

Now flushed, Draco poked Harry on his bare shoulder and flipped his legs off the bed and onto the morning cold carpet. Before he could stand up however Harry had pounced on him from behind dragging him back into his wrinkled sheets.

“You aren’t leaving just yet.”

It was playful yet it still left a warmth in Draco’s chest. One that he hated as much as he dined to revel in it. Harry pulled Draco beneath him and started to tickle his sides. Laughter burst from Draco’s throat faster than he could plead for Harry to stop.

“Harry-” he spluttered multiple syllables,”-please. Harry…”

Harry continued his tickling onslaught and the moment he stopped Draco clasped his elegant hands around his broad wrists. In a second they were flipped and Draco was straddling Harry’s waist.

“What are you going to do?” Harry teased, “I think we have 13 minutes now.”

Draco huffed, “You are a menace.”

“You still love me though.”

“Yes, I do.”

Draco pulled himself away before any more time wasting and walked straight into the bathroom. Leaving Harry once again, in his bed, to his own devices.

-

Suits and Harry did not mix. It wasn’t that he didn’t look amazingly dashing. It was that he took every measure to make it messier than needed. And Draco was going to be bald by the end of the night out of the pure stress he felt over it.

“I’m going for the forgotten step-daughter look. Need to look just right to ensnare the prince.”

Draco let out an exasperated screech, “You have the bloody prince and he is telling you to fix your goddamn tie.”

Stifling a laugh Harry took Draco’s hand and twirled his tense body around his bedroom.

“Cinderella thinks you should take a breath.” Harry went up on his tiptoes to whisper in Draco’s ear, “Cinderella also thinks you look stunning in that suit.”

Shivers shot down Draco’s spine, “Harry, if you don’t start speaking normally this prince is going to abandon you with Pansy. Who will be a bigger pain in the ass than I could ever be.”

“Fine,” Harry huffed with a joking sigh. 

Once they pulled away Harry did try and tidy himself up but Draco stepped in after he started to mess around again. Harry let him work his magic and he only objected when it came to his hair.

“It stays this way,” he said, grabbing Draco’s wrists before he could cause any damage.

Draco lowered his hands, then waited for Harry to let his guard down so he could mess up his dark hair even more. Draco liked it messy. Harry didn’t look like Harry when it was all prim and proper.

By the time Pansy was peeking her head through the door, the pair were ready and prepared for the heinous guests the Malfoy’s chose to invite. Harry was sure he was going to spend at least a quarter of his time talking to dull politicians and ministry workers. He hoped whatever alcohol Draco’s parents had prepared was easily accessible.

“Does he know who to avoid?” Pansy questioned Draco, doing her usual ignoring Harry routine. That was how Pansy was, her eye on the goal alone.

“He has the entire list magically memorised.”

“Does he know the safe escape routes and the ones your parents have house elves at?”

“Every single one.”

And just to rile Draco up she asked, “Does he know you wrote him a love letter in third year that you keep in your bedside drawer?”

His wand had never been out so fast. He locked the drawer within a second, not letting Harry sprint across the room to check if Pansy was telling the truth.

“Can I see it?” 

Draco glared, “It doesn’t exist.”

Harry pouted, “If it doesn’t exist unlock the drawer.”

“Not a chance.”

“Liar.”

“Snoop.”

Pansy coughed, “I understand you love each other but if this flirting goes any further I’m politely asking you both to get a bloody room.”

“It’s your fault Pans. There was no need for you to say what you said.”

“It was worth it to see your reaction. These balls are always so boring I need to squeeze some fun in.”

Yet it had to be at Draco’s expense. Not that he wouldn’t get her back once they were in the ballroom. There were plenty of dim, old men wanting a dance partner and Pansy had been brought up with such strict manners she’d have to oblige to at least one dance.

They sat together for around 20 minutes, talking and joking and whining about the night's dire event. Not even Harry’s appearance, which would cause a stir amongst certain groups, could make the evening any less boring. Once they were downstairs they would all become victims to dull conversation and nosy gossip.

“Right then.” Draco stood up, dusting down his legs though there wasn’t really a need, “Let’s go.”

Harry was up before Pansy, who stayed sitting for a minute or so longer to put Draco on an edge. Well, more so of an edge than he was already on. Harry was sure he’d already fallen off the edge and would be freefalling for the entire night. Which left him with a very unpredictable boyfriend.

He took Draco’s hand before they walked out of his bedroom door and gave it a good squeeze. One that sent pulses of reassurance through Draco’s veins. He was more than thankful for it. 

They walked into the ballroom hand in hand and didn’t wait long for people to start piling in. Harry had never seen such fancy and somewhat ridiculous clothing. Colours sprouted everywhere yet they held a tinge of elegance that wouldn’t hold up in the muggle world he was accustomed to. With his influx of fascination he completely forgot his insecurity surrounding the maroon suit Draco had picked out for him. Which he had thought made him look out of place. Now staring at the guests, he was by far one of the more normal dressed.

Noticing Harry’s staring Draco grinned with pride, “I told you you look great.”

Harry fought the urge to nudge him into the buffet table. He doubted Lucius and Narcissa would’ve appreciated their son to be covered in crushed and smashed cake. “That was never the point.”

“Oh?” Draco raised a brow in dramatics, “So what was the point?”

“The point was that a maroon suit makes me look like a human cherry.”  
Draco huffed, “Hardly. You suit maroon. A true gryffindor.”

Harry just smiled and let Draco drag him across the room. It was clear Draco was just avoiding his parents but Harry didn’t push. Instead he let Draco force him into conversations with people he’d never met. He shook countless hands and was offered dances from many ladies - all of which he said no too out of pure fear Draco’s jealousy might rise from the depths of hell. 

After about seven different encounters and long winded conversations Harry was desperate to escape. And Draco was pleased to give him one.

“Care to dance?” the blond asked, “I heard Cinderella dances with the prince all night and this prince hasn’t gotten to dance once.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry replied, playing along.

He clasped his wide hand in Draco’s slim one and let him guide him onto the dance floor. They weren’t really in a waltz hold, just something similar and close. Harry lay his head against Draco’s chest and let him lead. His two left feet were too hopeless to drive any dance forward.

“This is nice,” Draco said, letting out a sigh. They were together and blind to all that was around them. At peace whilst chaos brewed around them in the form of high end gossip and backstabbing.

Harry hummed in agreement, losing himself as he looked up into Draco’s silver eyes. Drowning amongst the grey pools that were overflowing with adoration and love.

The music became obsolete and the only beat they could hear was that of their hearts beating in subtle unison. They were trapped with each other by each other and neither was willing to break the chain so soon. So they danced and danced and danced until Draco was leaning on Harry for support. The trickle of exhaustion dripping into his long legs.

“Let’s go outside for a bit.” Draco’s voice was quiet enough that no one around them would hear. There were always people waiting for the Malfoy heir and the boy-who-lived to slip up.

They trudged outside, taking a back exit onto a quiet patio outside Malfoy manor. Though it was pristine it was evident that no one really used the area, the chairs were perfectly placed and everything looked like it had been plucked straight from a catalogue. 

Draco pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for Harry to sit then stumbled into the chair next to it.

“I’m positive Cinderella didn’t dance until she dropped considering she ran from a castle,” Draco grumbled. Though he couldn’t hide the glow from his face. They’d both enjoyed dancing for so long. It was easier than talking to strangers and it left them both warm and fuzzy inside.

“I don’t think many fairytale princesses drop of anything. They’re too perfect.”

“It makes no sense that you’re tired then. I consider you to be perfect and though you aren’t a princess you can certainly be my prince.”

Harry let out a strangled laugh, “Stop it.” His ears were blazing pink and he was praying Draco didn’t notice. 

“I do love you, you know. Perfect or not.” He’d shuffled the chairs closer together, their tired ears hardly registering the horrible screech.

Harry leaned over so his head was on Draco’s shoulder, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what to feel about this fic other than I think I've overused the verb "huffed".
> 
> Still feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
